The war on a different world
by dragonfire owns
Summary: Harry and co. are transported to a different world where a greater evil lurks. The rift between Harry and Dumbledore deepens and Voldemort bows to another. Harry finds out who is truly loyal to him. Independent, powerful Harry. Pairings undecided


OK, a few notes before going into this story:

this will be a Harry Potter/world of warcraft crossover, taking pace mostly in the WoW universe.

I will try to explain what happened in the WoW universe as much as possible so you do not have to have played the Warcraft games to read this

For those of you who have played the warcraft games, I have changed the lore slightly.

I own only 2 characters so far. Everyone and everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Blizzard

/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\///\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\///\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\

**Valley of Trials, Durotar, Kalimdor**

**9:00 A.M.**

Harry Potter was having a very strange morning. He had woken up in a strange bed, under a strange roof and was now staring at his strange hands. Strange green hands, to be exact. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, briefly noticing that his legs were green as well. He stood up and looked around the room. It was sparsely decorated, a stool, a mirror and the bed the only furniture. Along one wall was a fireplace, where glowing coals lit up at the swirling of air. The walls seemed to be made of stone and were painted red. Harry walked over to the mirror and his jaw dropped. He was heavily muscled, his frame bulkier than it had been. He was a bit taller too. In fact, the only thing that seemed the same was his hair, which was as unruly as ever, his eyes, and his scar, which stood out more than ever against his green skin. Suddenly, he heard a low voice cursing from through the doorway. He walked through it, ducking slightly so as not to hit his head. This room seamed to be a type of kitchen and dining room. Along one wall was an oven and against the opposite wall was a table and some chairs. The source of the cursing was another green-skinned person, although taller and more muscled than Harry. The person was looking at the shards of what Harry could only assume was a mug, but looked up when he heard Harry's footsteps.

"Ahhhh, I see you are awake," he said, "come, have a seat while I clean this up."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs while the person cleaned up the mug and then spoke, sitting down in a chair opposite Harry.

"My name is Grommek," he said, "I can tell by your smell you are not an orc nor from this world. Where are you from?"

"My world," started Harry, "is called Earth. Most of the beings there are human, although there are two different….. species you could say…" Harry continued explaining everything. For some reason, he knew he could trust Grommek. He told Grommek about wizards and Voldemort, about his role in the war and what was at risk. He stopped after the death of Sirius. He did not really remember what had happened after that night a few weeks ago. When he was done, Grommek nodded.

"It is much like that here," he said, "Here, on Azeroth, there are 10 races. Orcs, like us, Trolls, Tauren, Blood Elves and The Forsaken make up the Horde. On one of the other sides of our three way war is the Alliance. The Alliance is made up of Humans, Night Elves, Gnomes, Dwarfs and Draenei. And then there is the real threat. The Scourge. The Scourge is a massive collection of undead creatures commanded through mind control by the Lich King. The Scourge is not to be confused with the Forsaken, who are also undead, but free of the Lich Kings grasp."

"But if this Lich King is such a big threat, why not join together with The Alliance?" asked Harry.

"I knew this would come up," said Grommek, "this will take a while to explain. You see, we Orcs are not from this world either. We are from a world called Draenor, where we and the Draenei lived together in peace. We were hunters and shamans until Ner'zhul came to power. Ner'zhul was one of our most powerful shamans, but he was enthralled by demons with promises of power. He betrayed our people, betrayed us for thousands of years to come. Ner'zhul gave the orc chieftains a drink that changed their brown skin to green, changed them from peaceful hunters to bloodthirsty warriors. The corruption spread to all of their clan members, due to its being made of demon blood. Soon after this was done, Ner'zhul rebelled against the demons and fled. His apprentice, Gul'dan, was then used by the demons. Gul'dan changed our shamans into demon summoning warlocks and then attacked the Draenei. We almost destroyed them, and then the demons directed us to conquer this world. Azeroth. Gul'dan, along with the possessed human arch-mage Medivh opened the Dark Portal and led us through with his puppet leader, Blackhand. We were attacking the human capital of Stormwind when Blackhand was defeated in honorable combat by his second-in-command, Orgrim Doomhammer. Doomhammer was going to lead us back through the portal, but the Portal was tearing our world apart. So, he continued with the siege of Stormwind, eventually defeating their king and razing the city. However, there was still not enough room for us. We moved north, following the human survivors and attacked the other human capital, Lordaeron. Gul'dan decided to desert our army in the middle of the battle and led two clans out into the ocean to find the Eye of Sargeras, a powerful magical artifact. Doomhammer sent another clan after them, but the loss of three clans cost us the battle. We were rounded up like cattle, and put in internment camps, used as gladiators for the human's amusement. That was until Thrall, the son of a close friend of Doomhammer's, escaped and picked up Doomhammer's hammer. He sought out one of the clans that escaped and with their help, freed the other Orcs from the camps and returned us to our shamanistic traditions. They sailed, at the advice of a prophet, across the see to the land of Kalimdor. On the way, the met the Darkspear tribe of trolls, who came with them. They reached Kalimdor and traveled across it, meeting Cairne Bloodhoof and his Tauren. They went to visit an Oracle that would tell them what to do, but found a human leader, Jaina Proudmoore who was the only human to show kindness to us, already there. The Oracle told them to band together, for the demons were coming. They traveled north into the Night Elf forests and, with the Night Elves' help, defeated the invading demons. Around this time, the human paladin Prince Arthas Menethil was fighting a plague that had appeared in the northern human villages. He went to Northrend, where the plague came from. He found the runeblade, Frostmourne there. However, the blade was controlled by the Lich King and took control of Arthas. The Lich King was, in fact, Ner'zhul, punished by the demons for his treachery and cast down on Azeroth as a spirit trapped inside a helmet and a block of ice crystal with the mission of destroying all living things on Azeroth. That was the important part of the story. Rest of the story short, Arthas went back to Lordaeron and killed his father, the king. He then went back to Northrend and put on the helm of the Lich King and merged with the Lich King and granted him a physical body. Now, he commands the Scourge against both the Alliance and the Horde. That is our story."

Harry sat in silence. This was indeed a great deal like his world.

"You never told me your name," said Grommek.

"Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Harry Potter. That is a very odd name, even for a human," muttered Grommek, lapsing into silence.

"Well, Harry, you better put some clothes on," said Grommek finally, "There's someone I would like you to meet."

-- -- -- -- --- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- --

Harry had hastily thrown on a tunic and some pants and followed Grommek across the dusty valley where he lived. Grommek talked as he walked.

"My friend's name is Zh'rosh. He came to my hut this morning saying that he had found a stranger. Do you know a Neville Longbottom?"

Harry's heart leapt. Someone he knew was here?

Some of his excitement must have shown on his face, for Grommek said, "Obviously, you do."

Harry was eager to run ahead, but he stayed back. He wanted to keep Grommek company, and besides, he did not know the way. It was not too long before they reached their destination.

Zh'rosh turned out to be a troll. He was not what Harry was expecting. He stood 7 feet tall, and very skinny. With pale blue skin and bright pink hair that shot backwards like a very long version of Harry's, he was nothing like the trolls on his home world. When Harry asked Grommek about trolls when Zh'rosh went to get Neville, Grommek chuckled.

"The trolls on your world sound more like the ogres of ours."

Zh'rosh returned, bringing Neville with him. Neville was slightly taller and more muscled than Harry. Smiles broke out on both their faces as they stepped forward and hugged each other.

"Well, you're sort of a familiar face," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Neville, "I wonder if anyone else is here."

"Probably, since we are. If I had to guess, everyone who went to the ministry with us, Dumbledore and Voldemort at the very least."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - - - - -- -

**Northshire Abbey, Elwynn Forest, Eastern Kingdoms**

**9:00 A.M.**

Harry did not know how truly he spoke. Across the ocean, a particular old man was waking up at the infirmary of a chapel. He blinked, not recognizing where he was. He checked his robe for his wand, but found he was not wearing robes. He was wearing some sort of shirt with pants to match. Looking around the room, he saw his wand on the nightstand next to the bed. He picked it up and tried transfiguring his clothes into a robe. It did not work. He tried a slightly different spell, a more powerful one. Right in the middle of the incantation, a middle aged woman walked in. Surprised, she stood in the doorway for a second, and then asked, "What is that supposed to be doing?"

Dumbledore looked up, startled, and then tried to stun her. Again, nothing happened.

"Why are you pointing that stick at me? I'll have you know that I am a very important person."

At this point Dumbledore was completely and utterly shocked. Had someone bound his magic? Or was there no magic on this world?

"Where are you from?" asked the woman.

"London, England," replied Dumbledore.

"London? England? Never heard of them."

Just then, a man walked in. He looked to be very powerful and was wearing some sort of armor, with a large hammer strapped to his back.

"Ah. You must be the traveler," he said.

"The traveler?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said the man, "I sensed an inter-dimensional disturbance and found that you were brought here. You are not from this world. Who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore." He thought that because there was no magic in this world, they would not appreciate his titles.

"I see. I am Ballador the Bright, paladin of the Silver Hand. I sense a great power in you. Come; let us see what you can do."

Dumbledore followed him out of the door and down a set of stairs. Ballador continued talking.

"This is Northshire Abbey in Elwynn Forest, part of the kingdom of Stormwind. We are ruled by King Varian Wrynn and at war with the Horde and the Scourge…"

(A/N: he describes the history here, but I don't want to write that and I'm sure you get the point now anyway)

Ballador had just finished talking, when a young boy ran up to him. They held a whispered conference before the boy scampered off in the direction he came from.

"What was that about?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, my men found someone injured in the forest, and wanted to know where to take her. Anyways, I sense a great potential in you to wield the light," said Ballador

"The light?" asked Dumbledore, confused.

"Yes, the light. It is a force which flows through all beings native to this planet, although very few individuals can tap into its power. It is used by paladins such as myself to cleanse evil from this world."

"Do all paladins use hammers such as that one?"

"Most do, yes."

Dumbledore laughed inwardly. "I think I am a bit too old to wield a huge weapon such as that."

"How old are you?" asked Ballador.

"142." (A/N Don't know his actual age this is a guestimate)

Ballador laughed. "I have seen much older men than you wield hammers twice the size of mine. Come, we must present you to..."

Two men rushed by, carrying someone on a stretcher. Dumbledore had barely caught a glimpse of the person on the stretcher before he rushed after it.

"Hey, wait," he called, "I know her."

Ballador, who was following Dumbledore, called out, "Jameson, Grayson! Halt!"

The two men stopped, bewildered.

"You know this girl Dumbledore?" asked Ballador.

Dumbledore had caught up to the two men and was examining the girl.

"Yes. She is the daughter of some dear friends of mine. I can only wonder as to why we are here."

"Yes, I have been thinking about that as well. I think that we will stay here until your friend gets better. Then, we will travel to Stormwind and get an audience with the king. Hopefully, he will know what to do. In the meantime, I will train you in the ways of the light."

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\/\/\//\/\//\//\\/\/\//\//\/\\/\\/\/\///\/\/\\\/\\/\/\/\/

This just a sort of introductory chapter, explaining the history and how Harry, Neville, Dumbledore and Ginny arrive. There will be more of that in the next chapter, but hopefully it will be the last one depending on how long it is.


End file.
